Genuine Vampire
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn KEDUA Author :Dia berhenti tepat dihadapan Rukia dan dengan sinis Ichigo berkata padanya tetapi sinisan itu lebih tepatnya disebut kalimat perendahan, "Berapa hargamu? Aku pasti mampu membelimu," jawab Ichigo./Dengan kasar Ichigo mengendurkan dasinya, mata ambernya berkilat marah, "Wanita brengsek," umpat Ichigo/Update,Chap-5/RnR Please :D
1. The Orange Hair, 23 March 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga ditabok :3**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**(entar tolong bayangin Ichigonya berambut agak panjang, bukan yamg pas rambut cepak ya :D)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T (saya engga bisa nge-Rate lho ya XD)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Maaf kalo ada kata-kata kasar ya :D #Ditimpuk wajan**

**…**

**Genuine Vampire © _SheWonGirl_**

**Maaf lho ya ntar banyak penggunaan kata si dan sang X3**

* * *

*** Chapter One**

**Jam 09.00 waktu Jepang, Kurosaki Corp. Building.**

" Aku harap nanti kau bisa bekerja dengan direktur Kurosaki dengan baik, Kuchiki-san," ucap salah satu karyawan Human Resources Department Kurosaki Corp itu. Ia dan gadis yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu berjalan di lorong koridor kantor yang menuju ruangan sang Direktur. Sedang gadis yang Kuchiki itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Ya, walau pada dasarnya karakternya agak susah, aku ingin kau bisa memaklumi dan terbiasa," ucap laki-laki berambut merah berkucir nanas itu lagi.

" Semoga aku bisa bekerja dengan baik dibawah bimbingannya, Abarai-san," ujar sang Kuchiki.

Setelah perjalanan yang tak memakan waktu lama itu, mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu ruangan sang Direktur. Pria berambut merah itu mengetuk pintu, " Permisi pak, saya kemari untuk mengantarkan sekretaris baru anda," ucapnya. Walau belum dipersilahkan masuk ia sudah membuka pintu itu. Dan sesuatu yang terlihat adalah …

Sang direktur sedang mencoba mencium wanita – yang terduduk dimeja kerjanya – tangan wanita itu bergelanyut di leher sang Direktur dan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya.

" Ma .. afkan saya direktur," ucap si Abarai itu. Menyesal, tentu saja. Bisa-bisa dia dipecat karena perlakuan tak sopannya itu.

Sang direktur berambut cerah seperti jeruk - sejak si nanas itu masuk - sedikitpun tak memandang wanitanya apalagi seseorang yang baru saja menyampaikan kata maaf, yang ia perhatikan adalah gadis mungil berambut raven yang bercepol dan bermata empat itu, si Kuchiki.

Sang Direktur segera berdiri tegak kemudian menyibakkan rambut bagian kirinya. Si wanita yang bersamanya – karena tak diperhatikan – segera mengarahkan wajah si Direktur itu untuk menghadapnya " Harusnya kau menurutiku untuk mengunci pintunya," ucap wanita itu manja.

" Sepertinya kau harus pulang," ucap si Direktur datar.

Si wanita hanya mengangkat bahu, kecewa " Sepertinya kau harus bekerja dulu. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan." Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir si Direktur, mengecupnya singkat kemudian melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu.

Si direktur itu berjalan santai menuju tempat duduknya yang empuk. Dia duduk manis disitu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Membaca sebuah berkas yang tidak begitu tebal. Sebuah data diri tentang Kuchiki Rukia.

Si kepala nanas itu menguapkan suara lagi. " Sungguh, maafkan aku Direktur Kurosaki," ucap Renji melas.

Yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu menjawab, " Tak apa." Kurosaki member jeda. Jadi?" tanyanya. Ia menatap Kuchiki.

" Saya Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi sekretaris, mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi sekretaris anda, Direktur," ucapnya sopan.

" Kau akan bekerja sebagai sekretarisku mulai hari ini? Kuchiki Rukia kan? Aku banyak mendengar berita tentangmu. Kau bekerja hampir 2 tahun disini dan kau menunjukkan kualitas yang sangat bagus." Si Direktur tersenyum simpul.

" Semoga saja benar, direktur," ucap Rukia ' Dan aku juga telah banyak mendengar berita tentangmu Direktur.'

Kurosaki Ichigo, berumur 27 tahun. Masih single. Direktur dari Kurosaki Corp. Bidang Property dan juga anak kedua dari keluarga Kurosaki. Menjabat tanpa campur tangan dari ayahnya, sang Presdir. Bertindak sangat disiplin kepada bawahannya - tapi terhadap dirinya sendiri merupakan sekarung tanda tanya. Dia tidak akan mebiarkan sebuah kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu - entah sudah berapa kali dia bergonta-ganti sekretaris. Big note, dia seorang playboy dan aku tambah yakin akan hal ini.

Ichigo memandang Rukia dari kepala sampai kakinya, " Kualitas yang sangat bagus? Benarkah? Keluarkan dia dari ruangan ini, kepala merah! Dan bawakan aku sekretaris yang lebih sexy."

_DONG … _

Kedua manusia itu melongo tak percaya. Si kepala orange itu melanjutkan, " Kualifikasinya memang bagus tapi apa kau tahu perasaanku, mempunyai sekretaris yang bahkan tidak bisa aku ajak makan siang itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

' Urggh …. Dasar jeruk busuk, kalau kau bukan atasanku, sudah aku cabik-cabik mulutmu.'

" Ta… pi…." ucapan Abarai Renji yang ini terpotong oleh Rukia. " Maaf direktur, dadaku memang rata, tubuhku pendek dan tidak sexy," cela Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. " Tapi jika anda tidak memberiku kesempatan, anda tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara kerjaku kan?" tanya Rukia.

" Aku tidak butuh sekretaris yang melawan perintah atasanya," ucap Ichigo, ia menatap tajam mata amethyst Rukia.

Rukia membetulkan letak kaca matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. " Oh, itu bukan perlawanan direktur, tapi sebuah saran," ucap Rukia, ia merasa menang.

Kurosaki Ichigo, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menuju sebuah _filling cabinet _besi yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Mengeluarkan map-map besar yang ada didalamnya. Ditaruhnya mereka diatas meja. Bahkan tumpukan itu bagai gunung kecil yang menelan separuh dari tubuh sang Direktur.

" Pelajari dan persiapkan data meeting untuk besok berdasarkan berkas-berkas ini, setelah itu proses surat yang masuk! Masukkan data dan jadwal kerja serta janji temu kedalam komputer. Jangan bertanya tentang hal yang tidak penting. Jika memang kau butuh, cari saja data lawas yang membantu."

" Mengerti, direktur," ucap Rukia senang. Si rambut merah itu hanya sweat droop melihat tumpukan berkas yang harus digarap Rukia.

" Dan juga,… persiapkan hadiah yang cocok dan kata maaf untuk wanita tadi atas namaku. Dia putri dari Zaraki Kenpachi,"

" Satu hal lagi, jangan menerima telepon dari wanita yang tidak ada di address book, hati-hati terhadap yang satu ini,"

" Baik, direktur," jawab Rukia. ' Hn… mengatur perselingkuhannya juga tugasku, begitu?'

Si kepala merah itu memberanikan diri untuk pamit dari ruangan. Hanya selang beberapa menit dari hilangnya rambut nanas, telepon diatas meja kerja direktur segera bordering. Dengan santai Ichigo mengangkatnya dan menjawab " Biarkan dia masuk,"

' Dia … menjawabnya? Bukankah tadi dia bilang jangan sembarangan menerima telepon?' . Bibir Rukia mengerucut.

Dari arah pintu, seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam ruangan Ichigo. " Kurusaki-san, maaf tiba-tiba aku datang," ucap seorang wanita -yang sepertinya Ichigo bicarakan ditelepon- tadi.

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagipula ini hampir waktu istirahat." ucap Ichigo, ia mengisyaratkan Rukia keluar – dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya sendiri yang berada disamping ruang kerja sang direktur – dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang wanita itu. Ichigo mengajak wanita itu memasuki ruang pribadi yang ada di ruangannya.

' Hn…. Aku lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada Abarai-san,' pikirnya.

Belum sempat Rukia keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu, dari _privat roomnya_ itu terdengar desahan-desahan.

Rukia berbalik arah. ' Dasar brengsek, benar-benar jeruk brengsek'. Dan dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf, bagaimana part 1 nya, alurnya ngebingungin ya, #Q sendiri yang ngetik juga bingung :/

Pokoknya selamat membaca, saya tunggu reviewnya :3


	2. Little Secret, 31 March 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga ditabok :3**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**(entar tolong bayangin Ichigonya berambut agak panjang, bukan yamg pas rambut cepak ya :D)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T (saya engga bisa nge-Rate lho ya XD)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Genuine Vampire © _SheWonGirl_**

**Part ini terima kasih banget sama sahabat yang seperti udah jadi sodaraku sendiri, dia ngasih ide tambahan yang norak bin gila tapi ajib banget XD. Thank DeeNuuFii :3**

_*** Chapter Two**_

Gadis berkaca mata itu sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang kurang dari 122 menit yang lalu menjadi atasan barunya. Ia sibuk menyiapkan konsep untuk meeting besok pagi. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia kalau ia tak mengerjakan pekerjaan itu dengan sempurna. Lagipula pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris memang dari dulu menjadi cita-citanya dan setelah semua tercapai, tidak akan pernah Kuchiki menyia-nyiakannya. _Semua butuh kerja keras_ itulah mottonya.

"Aku harusnya berguru pada direktur jeruk itu," keluh Rukia.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ia menjabat jadi sekretarisnya sudah 3 wanita yang keluar dari sana. Dia benar-benar buaya kan? Sedangkan aku? Ya, mantan hanya satu. Pacar saat ini, _I don't have one. _Lalu? Aku tidak meminta kalian _peduli,_ aku hanya ingin kalian _mengerti. _Oh ayolah, urusan pribadi direktur itu bukan urusanku kan?

**_SheWonGirl_**

Menyebalkan sekali memang, langit Karakura begitu gelap bahkan tak ada bintang di bentangan kain hitam yang memanjang itu. Rukia duduk di beranda kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Ia tak berhenti memandangi langit malam yang mendung kelam.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya sebuah suara wanita yang begitu lembut yang sudah berada disamping Rukia. Wanita itu memiliki wajah yang sedikit sama dengan Rukia tetapi perbedaan diantara mereka ada dirambutnya. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut setengah punggung sedang Rukia sepanjang punggung. Dialah kakak perempuan Rukia, Hisana.

"Direktur itu benar-benar menyebalkan _nee-chan_. Dia meragukan kemampuanku," sungut Rukia. Ia benar-benar kesal. Tadinya ia ke balkon untuk melihat bintang, tapi cuaca malah mendung dan tingkat kekesalannya bertambah.

Kakaknya itu hanya tertawa renyah. "Perlu sedikit penyesuaian diri, Rukia-chan. Tapi kau menyukai pekerjaan barumu kan?" tanya kakaknya itu. Rukia melihat kearah kakaknya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Urusan penyesuaian diri itu gampang nee-chan, aku hanya perlu menunjukkan kemampuanku agar si direktur itu menyesal karena meremehkanku," jawab Rukia horror.

"Rasanya ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut orangenya," lanjut Rukia. Kemarahannya ia tunjukkan di ruang kosong dihadapannya dengan cara menggaruknya kesal.

"Dia mempesona," puji Hisana, lalu ia berdiri. Berjalan menuju kedalam kamar Rukia.

"Dia menyebalkan, _nee-chan._" Jawab Rukia. Ia mengikuti Hisana berjalan melangkah kedalam kamarnya juga.

"Bukan itu, maksudku rambutnya," jawab Hisana sekenanya. Kemudian ia tertawa lagi.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia memainkan Hp flip ungunya-yang dibawah layarnya terdapat tulisan Do Co Mo. Ia membuka memori masa lalunya singkatnya foto-foto lama bersama dengan _nee-chan _nya. Rukia kini sedang mengantri di tempat kasir. Ia membeli beberapa kebutuhan sayur-sayuran dan telur. Entah kenapa malam larut seperti ini ia merasa lapar. Memang, tadi dia tidak makan malam karena nee-channya sudah makan di luar bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya.

"Tapi tidak harus lapar hampir tengah malam kan?" Rukia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, nanti buat telur isi sayur saja," ucapnya ceria.

Setelah Rukia menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, ia segera keluar dari minimarket 24 jam itu. Rukia berjalan dengan langkah lebar sambil bersenandung. Jangan kira Rukia takut jika harus keluar malam seperti ini. Tentu saja, ini karena nasehat _nee-chan_nya itu. Jika Rukia keluar malam 'Paling tidak pakailah baju putih dan biarkan rambutmu tergerai, jika ada yang ingin berbuat jahat berpura-puralah jadi hantu. Nasehatnya memang manis. Memang perlu dipraktekkan.

Rukia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang didalamnya terdapat seseorang dengan rambut orange. Tunggu … rambut orange kan sekarang jadi atasannya dan dia bersama dengan seorang perempuan didalam mobil itu. Baiklah, dia mengerti. Bos barunya sedang bersama dengan salah satu _'wanitanya'. _Langit diatas sana sudah tak tertutup dengan awan tebal menyebalkan. Ia tertiup angin yang berhembus kearah barat daya. Satelit bumi itu memancarkan sedikit sinar putihnya. Rukia melihat keatas untuk memandanginya tapi karena dari dalam mobil terdengar jeritan kecil, Rukia melihat kearah mereka. Cukup lama Rukia memandanginya. Entah apa yang Rukia lihat. Saking begitu syoknya, Rukia melepas pegangan pada sayuran yang dijinjing oleh tangan mungil kirinya. Belum sempat Rukia hilang dari syoknya mata _amethyst _nya bertemu dengan mata si pria itu, si rambut orange. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Rukia membalikkan badannya. 'A..ada da…'

Tiba-tiba hp Rukia berbunyi. Ia tersentak kaget bahkan sedikit linglung. Rukia hanya mengambil hp itu dari sakunya tapi ia tidak langsung menjawabnya bahkan ia hanya bisa memandanginya.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Rukia, terlihat sekali kalau suaranya bergetar.

" …. "

"Tidak, nee-chan tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa."

" …. "

"Sungguh, sebentar lagi," jawab Rukia, ia mencoba tertawa renyah namun terdengar aneh.

Rukia mencoba mengembalikan _sense_-nya ke alam nyata. Menganggap apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanya hayalan semata. Pasti karena dia terlalu lelah. Rukia menjinjing kembali sayuran yang ia jatuhkan, untung saja sayurannya tidak tercecer. Dengan semangat Rukia membalikkan badannya tapi saat itu juga tangan kanannya yang menjinjing 1 kg telur mengenai seseorang hingga telurnya berbunyi, berhimpitan satu sama lainnya. Pecah, tentu saja.

"Telurku," pekik Rukia tapi kemudian dia meralat perkataannya, "Gomenasai," ucapnya, Ia menunduk.

"Aku akan menggantinya," ucap seseorang yang baru ditabraknya. Rukia mengenali suara itu, ia yakin. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya 'Direktur,' batinnya menjerit tak terima.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Hampir semalaman Rukia memikirkan apa yang telah menimpanya. Dan pagi ini 2 jam sudah Ia berargumentasi dengan pikiranya untuk memutuskan berangkat ke kantor atau tidak. Tidak mungkin kan dia tidak berangkat? Dia baru menjadi sekretaris si rambut cerah itu sehari yang lalu, dan dia mau berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja? Lupakan, dan itu tidak akan terjadi. Kini dia sudah ada di depan ruangan sang direktur rambut orange itu-jangan lupa ini juga ruanganmu Rukia. Ragu-ragu Rukia memasuki ruangan itu, memohon dengan sangat hari ini direkturnya tidak masuk bekerja. Permohonannya gila, tidak mungkin itu terkabul karena hari ini –walau hari sabtu- jadwal meeting atasannya saja ada 3 kali. Perusahaannya kali ini memang mau merealisasi proyek pembangunan _apartment_. Rukia masuk ke ruangannya, meletakkan tasnya lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan bosnya dan menuju ke mejanya. Ia merapikan berkas-berkas diatas meja, menyusunnya secara_ alphabetically_. Tak berapa lama, Rukia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti direkturnya. Direktur orange itu masuk dengan memegang hp ditelinganya. Rupanya dia juga bisabersikap biasa, punya teman dan saling telepon atau itu memang _client_ yang penting dan insiden kecil sedikit terjadi karena mata mereka kembali bertemu. Rukia bergerak aneh dan Ichigo berjalan mendekat lalu duduk dikursi empuknya.

"Jadwal meeting-ku jam berapa?" tanyanya ke Rukia.

"Nanti jam 10.00 JST* akan ada meeting dengan utusan JFE Group, setelah makan siang ada meeting dengan Kobe Steel sekitar pukul 13.30 JST, dan yang terakhir rapat bulanan Kurosaki Corp. pukul 15.00 JST,"

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya direktur, dan ini ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani," jawab Rukia, dia menunjukkan berkas yang ada di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu, kau bisamelanjutkan pekerjaanmu," jawab Ichigo tanpa memandang Rukia. Ia segera membaca dokumen itu.

"Baik. Permisi direktur," jawab Rukia. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Setelah Ia menutup pintu Rukia bias merasa lega.

"Syukurlah dia tidak mengenaliku," gumam Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya duduk disana dan mulai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia masih dengan tugas- tugasnya yang menggunung, bagai mana tidak kalau Ia memiliki atasan yang sok cool menurutnya, seperti kemenanganya mengerjakan tugas kemarin hari inipun harus selesai dengan baik.

"Aku harus bisa membuat Si wortel itu mengakuiku," batin Rukia dengan mata berkilat. Setelah itu dia tersenyum aneh.

Di saat Rukia sedang sibuk dengan hayalanya dua orang gadis masuk keruangannya seketika membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar nona," panggil Rukia tanggap. Dua orang gadis tersebut berhenti dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka. Rukia berjalan mendekati gadis yang kira- kira seumuran anak SMA.

"Maaf, kalian ada urusan apa dengan direktur? Apakah kalian sudah membuat janji bertemu?" tanya Rukia sopan.

Kedua gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab namun malah saling berbisik gembira.

"Kau sekretaris baru _Ichi-nii_ ya?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang berambut hitam sebahu. "Perkenalkan aku Kurosaki Karin, dan dia ini adikku Kurosaki Yuzu, kami adik Kurosaki Ichigo" lanjut gadis itu.

"Salam kenal," sapa gadis berambut orange sebahu sambil membungkukkan badan di ikuti gadis berambut hitam.

Rukia membungkuk membalas sapaan mereka kemudian menjawab "Maafkan ketidak sopananku. Saya Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal," jawab Rukia.

"Apa _Ichi-nii_ ada di dalam?" tanya Yuzu.

"Beliau ada didalam. Silahkan masuk," jawab Rukia.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan Ichigo.

_**Satu setengah jam kemudian**_

Rukia sudah berdiri didepan sebuah butik yang ada di salah satu Mall di Karakura. Dia sedang menemani kedua adik rambut orange yang jadi bos barunya. Bibir Rukia mengerucut ketika dua orang gadis itu sedang sibuk berbelanja, memilah dan memilih baju atau apapun yang mereka sukai. 'Mungkin aku dikerjai mereka,' pikir Rukia, ia menghela napas pasrah. Tidak mungkin jika dia tidak bilang iya jika itu titah atasannya untuk menemani adik kesayangannya berbelanja.

"_Rukia-nee, _kesinilah sebentar," ucap Karin memanggil Rukia. Rukiapun mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa_ Karin-chan_?" tanya Rukia.

"Cobalah dress ini!" suruh Karin. Ia memberikan gaun ungu muda dengan panjang selutut, dibagian bawah gaun ungu itu bergradasi putih.

"Tidak perlu, kalian saja aku tidak membutuhkan gaun seperti ini," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Ayolah _Rukia-nee _kau pasti terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini, atau kau mau aku adukan ke _nii-chan_ ku?" sahut Yuzu, ia memberikan senyum manis mautnya. Tapi didalamnya terdapat sejuta ancaman.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya mencoba, aku tidak mau membelinya," jawab Rukia. Ia mengambil baju itu dengan setengah hati. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Harus berhasil _Karin-chan_," ucap Yuzu ceria.

"Tentu saja _Yuzu-chan_," jawab Karin. Kedua anak itu tertawa puas.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari ruangan ganti. Ia terlihat manis walau ia masih mengenakan kaca mata putih dan cepol dikepalanya.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu terbuka," ucap Rukia. Ia menengok ke arah punggungnya. Ya, gaun itu adalah salah satu gaun dengan punggung terbuka yang talinya membentuk huruf X

"Tidak _Rukia-nee,_ kau terlihat manis kok," jawab Yuzu.

"Lebih baik kau melepas kaca mata dan cepol rambutmu dulu _Rukia-nee_," sahut Karin.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas keduanya," jawab Rukia

Karin menghampiri Rukia, memaksanya melepas kaca mata dan cepolan rambutnya. "Aku yang melepasnya kalau begitu,"

Setelah melepasnya sepertinya Yuzu dan Karin terpesona. Rukia terlihat makin manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Rambutnya bergelombang sedikit akibat cepolannya itu.

"Kau cantik sekali _Rukia-nee_," ucap Yuzu.

"Ah, itu dia _Ichi-nii_," ucap Karin ketika melihat seorang pria yang mendekat kearah mereka. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

'Ah, ini gawat, kalau aku seperti ini aku yakin direktur bisa mengenaliku,' batin Rukia. Ia segera membalikkan badannya.

Laki-laki yang disebut Ichi-nii itu tentu saja mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya_,_kami sudah selesai_ Ichi-nii,_" jawab Karin.

"_Ichi-nii,_ lihatlah _Rukia-nee, _cantikkan?" tanya Yuzu.

Rukia yang masih membelakangi mereka segera memegangi rambutnya hingga membentuk ikatan ekor kuda, barulah dia membalikkan badannya. Lalu menunduk dalam. "Gomenasai direktur, sebagai karyawan Kurosaki Corp. tindakanku tidak sopan," ucap Rukia. Ia yang sadar dadanya sedikit terbuka langsung menutupnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ichigo melirik kepada dua adiknya. Seakan tahu maksudnya Karin langsung menjawab, "Apa? Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah pada _Rukia-nee _makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk mencoba," jawab Karin.

"_Rukia-nee_ tegaplah, kau kan tidak salah. Sampai kapan kau akan menunduk terus seperti itu?"

"Gomenasai, aku akan ganti baju segera," jawab Rukia, ia lalu melangkah kedalam ruang ganti tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada mereka bertiga.

Hanya perlu waktu sedikit untuk Rukia membereskan dirinya. Selanjutnya mereka berempat menuju kasir, membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli. Termasuk gaun Rukia yang memang dihadiahkan Karin dan Yuzu untuknya.

Ichigo berjalan didepan bersama Rukia sedang kedua adiknya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

" Aku tidak suka melihat style _Rukia-nee _yang seperti ini, keningnya saja sampai terlihat kinclong," bisik Yuzu kepada Karin.

"Dia pintar dan professional tapi orang yang seperti itu pun kadang bisa bersikap idiot, cepolnya miring Yuzu," jawab Karin, ia hampir tertawa ketika mengatakannya.

Kedua anak itu tertawa keras. Menyebabkan Ichigo memelototi mereka dan Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil.

**TBC**

**Holla minna-san, chap 2 update monggo direview ya XD**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah Review chap kemarin ya **

**Guest 1**

**Sai**

**crystalline arch**

**Riku**

**Krabby Paty**

**Pintripipinponipe**

**Crystalline Arch**

**berry biru**

**candy loly berry**

**Sakura-Yuki15**

**Anemone Jie**

**hendrik widyawati**

**Keiko Eni Naomi**

**uzumaki kuchiki**

**life's really hard**

**corvusraven**

**Naruzhea AiChi**

**Oh ya q juga mau bilang, ini memang ada inspirasi dari Midnigh secretary tapi engga ada sama sekali unsur menjiplak. Jika engga suka sama karya aku engga papa, tp jangan ngeflames, bikin sakit ati. Tolong kalau ada author baru jangan digituin (Semoga ni orang baca -_-) dikasi semangat ama kritik yang membangun dong jangan bisanya cuma ngomong. Terima Kasih.**

***Waktu Standar Jepang** (日本標準時, _Nihon hyōjunji_**?**) (bahasa Inggris: _Japan Standard Time_, disingkat **JST**) adalah zona waktu yang digunakan di seluruh Jepang, dengan perbedaan waktu sebesar UTC+9:00. Nama resminya adalah Waktu Standar Bagian Tengah (_Chūō hyōjunji_). Tidak ada waktu musim panas (daylight saving time, DST) atau penyesuaian waktu musiman di Jepang.


	3. He Did It,Reveal The Secret, 3 May 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga ditabok :3**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**(entar tolong bayangin Ichigonya berambut agak panjang, bukan yamg pas rambut cepak :D)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Genuine Vampire © _SheWonGirl_**

Aku **_UPDATE _**** #Ketawa Nista :3 **

**Selamat Membaca Mina – san, harap Review ya XDD**

**Awalnya aku agak hilang feel juga pas mau nerusin ini cerita -.-" tapi untunglah terselamatkan #Apa ini ga jelas banget XD #Saya curhat x3**

* * *

**_Chapter III_**

Kedua remaja itu masuk ketika Ichigo sedang sibuk berkutat mempelajari dokumen yang tadi diberikan oleh Rukia. Tanpa memandangnya Ichigo tahu siapa mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Adiknya yang bernama Karin segera merebut dokumen itu dari Ichigo. Ia yakin kalau Ichigo sedang berkutat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, dia tak akan memperhatikan mereka.

"Ichi-_nii_, antarkan kami belanja," ucap Karin.

"Pergi berdua saja, ketempat biasa kan?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Kami ingin diantar olehmu," ucap Yuzu. Dia ikut membujuk kakak berkepala orangenya itu.

"Kalian lihat kan aku banyak pekerjaan, lagipula nanti aku ada _meeting_ dengan _client_," jawab Ichigo. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kembali dokumen yang dibawa Karin.

"Ck, benar kau memang sibuk sekali," cibir Karin tapi dia juga segera menyodorkan kembali dokumen-dokumen Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, Karin-_chan_ ajak wanita disepan saja," ucap Yuzu memberi ide.

"Boleh juga. Dia sekretaris barumu kan, Ichi-_nii_?" ucap Karin, dia bertanya tapi dari nadanya dia Cuma ingin memastikan.

"Kalian tidak bisa '_meminjamnya_', dia harus ikut rapat denganku nanti," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau ini pelit sekali Ichi-_nii_, kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin '_menguasainya_'?" tanya Karin, ia segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

"Pokoknya kami membawanya," ucap Yuzu. Ia segera menyusul Karin, saat dia mau menutup pintu, "Ichi-_nii_, sedikit tirulah karakter Kaien-_nii_," ucap Yuzu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dan Ichigo tetap memperhatikan dokumennya,"Haruskah aku memanggilkan guru bahasa dan tata karma untuk mereka?" keluh Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Mereka berempat sudah duduk manis disalah satu restaurant and café didekat perusahaan Kode Steel. Ya, agar Ichigo nantinya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai diperusahaan itu, agar tidak telat.

"Rukia-_nee_, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yuzu.

"Pesankan yang banyak karbohidratnya Yuzu, aku yakin dia bisa tambah menciut jika bekerja untuk Ichi-_nii_," jawab Karin. Ia melirik Ichigo dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Ichigo membalas tatapan itu biasa saja, tapi berfikir kenapa kedua adiknya itu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Apa benar begitu, Kuchiki-_san_?" tanya Ichigo biasa.

"Tentu saja tidak, direktur. Aku pikir mereka hanya bercanda," jawab Rukia dengan sunggingan senyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau rapikan dulu rambutmu," ucap Ichigo dingin.

Kedua adik Ichigo melongo tak percaya, kakak laki-lakinya itu mengetahuinya dan tidak memberitahu gadis Kuchiki itu dari tadi. Sedang Rukia salah tingkah sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

Rukia menunduk sedikit, "Saya permisi sebentar," ucap Rukia, lalu dia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, kau membiarkan dia malu seperti itu dihadapan 'kami'," ucap Karin, dia mengartikan 'kami' untuk semua pengunjung café. Ichigo tetap tidak peduli.

"Ichi-_nii, _menurutmu bagaimana Rukia-_nee_? Dia cantik kan kalau rambutnya tergerai?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ya. Sudah **_dua kali _**aku melihatnya termasuk yang tadi, tapi dia tidak _sexy_," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau pikir kami menanyakan dia cantik untuk jadi milikmu? Kami merencanakan agar dia bisa menjadi istri Kaien-_nii_," ujar Karin.

Raut muka Ichigo sedikit berubah, "Silahkan saja, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli," jawab Ichigo.

Gadis bersurai raven bercepol dan berkaca mata itu sudah berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. Tatanan rambutnya memang sudah benar, lebih baik daripada tadi. Dari jauh sana dia sudah menyungging senyum manis. Saat berjalan seperti itu dia terlihat seperti anak SMP yang ber –_IQ_ lebih dari sekedar rata-rata.

"Maaf, membuat menunggu," ucap Rukia. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya tadi.

Meja bulat berkursi empat itu sudah terisi dengan makanan dan minuman yang tadi dipesan oleh Yuzu.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai," ucap Yuzu ceria.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Hampir jam satu siang ketika mereka berempat menyelesaikan makan siang bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah didepan _restaurant._ Supir di mobil Yuzu dan Karin sudah menunggui mereka dengan khidmad didepan restaurant.

"Panas sekali," ucap Karin.

Yuzu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah payung mungil berwarna merah muda yang bermotif strawberry. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Ichigo.

"Ichi-_nii_, pakailah ini agar penyakitmu tidak kambuh," ucap Yuzu.

"Ck, sebenarnya aneh saja laki-laki tua seperti ini alergi panas matahari,"cela Karin, ia berdiri disamping Yuzu.

Ichigo hanya melirik Karin dengan pandangan menusuk, sedikit kesal. "Kau itu punya dendam apa denganku. Kau sebut aku apa? Tua?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memang kenyataan, kau kan sudah kepala 3!" jawab Karin.

"Karin-_chan_, hentikan. Ichi-_nii _memang supirmu kemana?" tanya Yuzu.

"Lain kali kalau dia mengambil cuti lebih dari dua hari aku akan memecatnya," jawab ichigo serius. Ia mulai membuka payung pemberian Yuzu dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, kami duluan. Ja na," ucap Karin dia mulai melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Rukia-_nee_," ucap yuzu ceria, dia melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Rukia, "Sampai jumpa."

"Perlu bantuanku direktur?" tanya Rukia.

"Jika kau bisa naik mobil, kau akan sangat membantu," ucap Ichigo ia sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman depan restoran itu menuju tempat parkir seberang yang panas. Rukia sudah tidak bisa membendung tawanya lagi melihat pria berumur 27 tahun berjas, berkepala orange dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu memegang payung bermotif strawberry.

"Akan lebih baik jika rambutnya diubah jadi merah muda," ucap Rukia pelan.

Rukia sudah berjalan mengekor Ichigo. Langkah kecilnya itu tidak membiarkan dia berjalan disamping Ichigo bahkan Ichigo sudah sedikit agak jauh didepannya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak mendengarmu," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit melongo tak percaya, 'Dia bisa mendengarku ya?' pikir Rukia.

"Ya, dan jangan menghinaku atau aku potong gajimu," jawab Ichigo acuh.

'Apa direktur punya kemampuan telephaty?'

"Bukan, kau hanya terlalu _simple minded_," jawab Ichigo dingin.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi tetap berjalan dibelakang Ichigo dan segera menyusulnya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Pertemuan dengan Kobe Steel berjalan lancer tapi menyebabkan Ichigo dan Rukia melakukan pemantauan pembangunan di Yokohama seminggu lagi akrena mencari jadwal yang agak longgar bagi si direktur memang agak susah, apalagi mereka akan disana selama dua hari. Dan ya, satu hal lagi sepertinya kedua adik Ichigo benar-benar sangat menyukai Rukia karena hampir setiap hari setelah acara belanja itu mereka sering 'mampir' menemui Rukia.

"Rukia-_nee_, kau pintar memasak tidak?" tanya Karin.

"Juga, makanan yang kau sukai seperti apa?" tambah Yuzu.

Siang itu setelah mereka pulang, mereka mampir dan sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan Rukia, "Aku bisa memasak. Besok mau aku bawakan? Aku suka makanan yang manis," jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan ingat," jawab Yuzu.

"Mau membuatkan apa untuk kami?" tanya Karin tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau omurice dan telur isi, aku sangat pandai membuatnya."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berdiri bersandar di pintu ruangannya sendiri sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya, entahlah mungkin sudah beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ketiga makhluk hawa itumelihat kearahnya. "Kalian berdua pulanglah dan jangan bermain-main disini lagi, itu sangat mengganggu," ucap Ichigo dingin.

Kedua adik Ichigo itu ingin membalas perkataan Ichigo tetapi saat mereka bertemu mata dengan manic hazel Ichigo, mereka mengurungkannya. Ichigo sedang _badmood _dan apapun jawaban mereka itu tidak akan memudahkan keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Sedang Rukia mematung kaku. Kedua adik Ichigo dengan patuh memberesi diri dan mengambil tas mereka. Saat mereka berdiri, Rukia mengikuti mereka.

"Kami akan kesini besok pagi, jadi Rukia_-nee_ tunggulah di _lobby_ depan ya," ucap Karin.

"Sampai jumpa Rukia-_nee,"_ ucap Yuzu.

"Hati-hati dijalan," jawab Rukia.

"Maafkan kami Ichi-_nii_," ucap Karin dia menunduk lalu melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Yuzu.

"Direktur, apa tidak apa-apa, maksudku …"

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menyukaimu," sindir Ichigo. "Kau tinggal _pdkt_ dengan laki-laki idiot itu. Bawakan laporanku," lanjut Ichigo lalu dia masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Rukia masih terbengong. Mencoba berpikir tentang si laki-laki idiot yang berhubungan dengan adik direktur cerahnya itu. Jangan bilang kalau dia Kurosaki Kaien, Manajer Pelaksana.

"Untuk ukuran adik dia kasar sekali," ucap Rukia. Lalu Rukia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengembalikan laporan yang diminta si rambut musim gugur, Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu Rukia mempersiapkan omurice dan telur isi yang ia janjikan kepada Karin dan Yuzu sedang Hisana mempersiapkan keperluan Rukia. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke Yokohama dengan direkturnya.

"Rukia, hati-hati dijalan," ucap Hisana.

"Tentu nee-_san_, nanti sampaikan salamku untuk nii-_sama_," jawab Rukia.

Hisana menanggapinya dengan sunggingan senyum. Rukia segera berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya karena dia harus sampai dikantor sebelum si bocah kembar berbeda surai rambut. Tak butuh waktu lama sebenarnya, setelah dia menunggu di lobby sekitar lima menit yang lalu, mereka sampai dihadapan Rukia. Seperti biasa dua remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu ceria. Ketika Rukia bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin Yuzu hanya tersenyum sedang Karin menambahkan, "Ichi-_nii_ sangat menyayangi kami Rukia-_nee_. Mungkin kemarin ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya."

"Seharusnya direktur tadi mendengarkanku, lebih baik naik kereta saja," ucap Rukia, dia duduk disamping kemudi mobil _Lamborghini_ si direktur rambut musim gugur itu. Mereka terjebak macet jalanan Tokyo karena ada insiden kecelakaan mobil.

"Aku tidak suka naik kendaraan umum, apalagi harus berdesak-desakan," ucap Ichigo datar. Mata ambernya itu masih menatap lurus jalanan raya didepannya.

"Tapi paling tidak jam ini kita sudah sampai di Yokohama," ucap Rukia tak mau mengalah.

Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab tiba-tiba hp Rukia berbunyi. Rukia mengambil hp flip ungunya itu dari tas mungilnya, sepertinya dia mendapat _e-mail _ baru dari nee-_san_ nya. Rukia membalas _e-mail _ itu dengan sebuah sunggingan senyum. Ichigo melirik sebentar kearah Rukia lalu melihat hp Rukia, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Ichigo menyunggingkan seringaian khas dirinya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Baru sekitar pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh malam mobil _Lamborghini hijau_ itu keluar dari kawasan Tokyo. Tetapi kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di kedai kopi karena diluar sedang turun hujan. Rukia memesan _milkshake strawberry _dan _cupcake._ Sedang Ichigo hanya ingin dihidangkan secangkir **_espresso_****. **

"Direktur, tidak mau mencoba _cup cake-_nya? Ini sangat enak sekali," ucap Rukia.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Ichigo acuh. "Kalau sudah selesai ayo kita pergi," lanjutnya. Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu menuju kasir dan membayar tagihannya.

Rukia masih menikmati cupcake nya ketika Ichigo meninggalkan kedai menuju mobilnya dan dia sudah duduk nyaman disana. Rukia hanya memperhatikannya melalui dinding kaca kedai itu. Lalu dia melihat kearah espresso yang dipesan oleh Ichigo. "Masih utuh, sebenarnya dia tadi mampir kesini untuk apa?" tanya Rukia. Setelah ia menghabiskan cupcake dan meninggalkan separuh milkshakenya dia menuju mobil dan masuk kedalamnya, Rukia sedikit kehujanan. Ayolah jangan bercanda! Sebenarnya hujannya begitu deras.

"Kau memesan hotel dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Didekat proyek pembangunan apartemen direktur, kalau tidak salah masih satu jam dari sini," jawab Rukia.

"Telepon mereka sekarang dan batalkan pemesanan hotel, aku yakin jalanan sudah ditutup sekarang. Ada badai disekitar teluk jadi mungkin berpengaruh juga disekitar sini," ucap Ichigo.

"Baik, direktur," jawab Rukia patuh.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Kurang dari sepuluh menit mereka mendapatkan hotel yang akan mereka singgahi dan sepertinya pun ada sedikit masalah.

"Maaf tuan, tapi hotel sudah penuh," jawab salah seorang resepsionis.

"Pertemukan aku dengan manajermu, aku mengenalnya," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," jawab resepsionis itu lagi.

Rukia yang berdiri disamping Ichigo sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan permasalahan atasannya itu, dia sedang mencari-cari hpnya di tas mungilnya tetapi tidak ada, sekejap kemudian dia mengingatnya. Sepertinya tertinggal didashboard mobil.

"Direktur, bolehkah aku meminjam kunci mobilnya? Sepertinya hp ku tertinggal di dashboard mobil," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo menyerahkan kunci itu kepada Rukia, "Kalau sudah susul aku," jawab Ichigo.

"Baik direktur," jawab Rukia.

Manajer yang dimaksud Ichigo sudah datang dihadapan mereke. Wanita berambut hijau tosca itu langsung mencium kedua pipi Ichigo.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya.

'Nyentrik dan berbadan sintal, tipe nya sekali,' pikir Rukia lalu dia berlalu dari sana menuju parkir di basement sampai kapanpun Rukia tidak akan menyebut kata sexy dari mulutnya lagi.

Ketiga resepsionis dihotel itu sedikit melirik kearah mereka.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Ichigo datar, "Aku mau satu kamar, double room pun tak apa," jawab Ichigo.

"Tuan rambut orange kau memang tidak mau basa-basi, ada satu kamar tapi tipe suite biasanya digunakan pasangan pengantin baru saja mereka membatalkannya, agak mahal tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau pikir aku ini orang miskin?" tanya Ichigo acuh.

"Baiklah, … baiklah, ayo aku antarkan," jawab wanita si rambut tosca.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Ting…" bunyi lift yang terbuka, dari sana sosok mungil yang merupakan sekretaris Ichigo itu keluar.

Menurut salah satu resepsionis, kamar yang ditempati Ichigo berada di lantai 11 nomor 1321. Dari kejauhan memang nampak seorang _bellboy_ yang keluar dari salah satu kamar, mungkin dialah yang mengantarkan barang bawaan mereka ke kamar itu. Rukia segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar 1321, lorong disana memang sudah sepi.

Saat Rukia didepan pintu, pintu itu sedikit terbuka, mengakibatkan Rukia bisa melihat sedikit kegiatan yang dilakukan Ichigo didalam sana. Sebenarnya tadi Rukia ingin langsung mengetuknya tetapi diurungkan niat baiknya itu. Dari dalam sana ia melihat Ichigo mendekap wanita tosca itu, yang katanya temannya. Rukia bingung melakukan apa, jika dia disana maka dia seperti seorang yang suka mengintip tapi kalau dia pergi dari sana ia takut sepatu high hellsnya berbunyi.

Disaat Rukia bingung seperti itu, tangan kanan Ichigo merengkuh leher wanita itu sedang yang lainnya bergerilya ditempat lain, didada wanita itu. Ichigo mencium wanita itu lembut. Tapi malah pipi Rukia yang memerah. Saat Ichigo memperdalam ciumannya, pipi Rukia memanas menyaksikannya. Sedang gadis tosca itu sepertinya hanya pasrah. Ichigo turun menyerang leher wanita itu, dia mencium leher itu lembut tetapi kemudian ada sesuatu. Benar sesuatu! Ada sesuatu! Sebuah taring dikedua sisi gigi Ichigo dan Ichigo menusukkannya ke leher itu. Wanita dipelukan Ichigo mendesah dan sedikit kesakitan dan detik selanjutnya sepertinya wanita itu pingsan. Rukia yang menyaksikannya membungkam mulutnya-terpaksa- rapat.

Jadi selama ini, itu memang nyata?

Direktur seorang _vampire_?

Disaat Rukia masih bingung dengan semua itu, mata amethyst nya malah bertemu dengan mata musim gugur Ichigo. Mereka saling bertatapan, sedetik kemudian Ichigo melepaskan giginya dari leher wanita berbaju sexy dan berambut tosca itu. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menghapus sisa-sisa darah yang ada disekitar mulutnya bagaikan membersihkan selai strawberry yang sayang jika tidak dinikmati. Baru kemudian Ichigo menunjukkan senyumnya, bukan … lebih tepatnya seringaian. Sebuah seringaian yang sama SEPERTI MALAM ITU!

Rukia menatapnya beku, kakinya bahkan tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Seketika itu Rukia menjadi kaku dan dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung disana.

Wanita bersurai tosca itu kembali sadar dan berucap, "Kepalaku pusing sekali,"

"Kau pingsan ditengah-tengah aktifitas 'kita', mungkin kau kelelahan, ayo aku antarkan ke ruanganmu," ucap Ichigo. Ia segera menuntun wanita itu keluar dari kamar. Rukia sudah berdiri bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnnya. Saat Ichigo melewatinya, Rukia menunduk dalam.

"Kuchiki, masuklah dan istirahat," ucap Ichigo.

Mau tak mau Rukia harus mempertemukan manik ungunya dengan amber Ichigo, "Baik direktur," jawabnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia melihat kearah leher wanita itu. Tidak ada darah ditempat itu. Tidak ada bekas juga disana. Dan Ichigo kembali menuntun wanita sintal itu menjauhi Rukia.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Mungkin lebih dari setengah jam Rukia berendam dengan air hangat di bath up kamar hotel 1321 itu. Masih berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan? Dengan wajah apa dia menatap atasannya nanti. Kepalanya sudah pusing. Tubuhnya panas bahkan mungkin otaknya juga mendidih mencari jalan keluar. Rukia yakin Ichigo melihatnya tetapi dia biasa-biasa saja.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," erang Rukia pelan. Ia segera bangkit dari bath up itu, lalu mengambil baju mandi yang disediakan pihak hotel itu lalu memakainya. Rukia terhuyung, hamper terjungkal jatuh. Sepertinya karena akibat Rukia terlalu lama berendam disana. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas sekarang dan kepalanya bertambah pusing dua kali lipat dari tadi.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan-pelan, rambutnya masih dalam bentuk cepol. Saat dia menatap ranjang tidur di hotel itu, dia baru tersadar Ichigo sedang duduk santai disofa yang ada disebelah ranjang berukuran king size itu. Ichigo berdiri, jas dan dasinya sudah tidak dikenakannya. Bahkan kemejanya sudah keluar, beberapa kancing bajunya dilepaskan dan lengannya sudah digulung sampai setengah lengannya. Mata amber Ichigo menatap lurus Rukia, pandangan itu bisa diartikan Ichigo seperti hendak menerkamnya.

Dengan pelan Rukia ditariknya dan disandarkan di dinding. Tubuh Ichigo menghimpitnya, "Kau mau menggodaku?" tanya Ichigo mata ambernya menatap mata Rukia lalu kedua tangan kekarnya itu menarik sisi-sisi baju mandi Rukia agar menutup.

"Maaf direktur, bukan seperti itu… e..eerrm… dan juga arigatou," ucap Rukia terbata.

"Kau itu sebenarnya pura-pura tidak tahu atau apa?" tanya Ichigo dingin. Ia menarik Rukia menjauh dari dinding dan melepas paksa cepol rambut Rukia. Dengan jelas sekarang rambut panjang Rukia terurai, seperti malam itu. Seperti siang itu saat dia mencoba baju.

"Sudah aku duga, memang kau orangnya," ucap ichigo, "Kau melihatku malam itu, kau juga melihat perbuatanku tadi kan," tuntut Ichigo.

Rukia mengingatnya tentu saja dia mengingatnya, malam itu, Rukia ingat seringaian atasannya itu. Lalu peristiwa yang baru dilihatnya dan tunggu …. Bukankah waktu di mall saat dia mengantarkan kedua adik Ichigo, saat itu dia juga menyunggingkan seringaian?

Rukia masih diam, bibirnya kelu. Pusing dikepalanya masih sama bahkan mungkin lebih parah, tapi kalau dia tidak melawan atasannya itu apa gunanya?

"Lalu direktur mau apa terhadapku? Membunuhku? Menjadikanku santapanmu dan membuatku menjadi mayat hidup? Kalau aku tidak loyal kepadamu, mungkin aku sudah membeberkan rahasiamu," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menyeringai lagi, "Kalau sampai kau berani membeberkan rahasiaku, kau lah yang akan menyesal. Apa kau mau melihat sebulan lagi nee-_san_ mu mati karena gagal menikah , oh bukan, lebih tepanya pesta pernikahan dengan Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membulat, dia syok mendengar nee-_san _nya-yang sekarang bukan hanya satu-satu keluarganya lagi karena dia sudah menikah dengan Byakuya, hanya kurang pestanya saja- dilibatkan masalah ini, "Kalau nee-_san _ ku meninggal, aku lah yang akan pertama kali membunuhmu direktur," ucap Rukia dingin. Dia menatap kasar mata musim gugur Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai lagi, "Jadi kita saling mengerti satu sama lain kan? Lagipula tidak ada yang berubah menjadi vampire setelah aku meminum darah mereka, aku hanya sedikit membutuhkan darahnya. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam, bukan karena dia mau tapi karena kesadarannya hampir hilang, hanya hampir. Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, mata ambernya menatap mata sayu amethyst Rukia dan itu menambah Ichigo mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang vampire bukan seorang laki-laki.

Perlahan dia mengecup bibir Rukia pelan lalu menuntutnya.

"Hen..ti..kan… kumoh…hon," sela Rukia. Dia merasa darahnya berdesir aneh dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ichigo memang menghentikan perbuatannya tapi dia berpindah ke leher Rukia. Dia menggigitnya dan mengambil darah Rukia dari mulutnya. Rukia sedikit mengerang. Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa detik. Rukia bergetar takut, dirinya sudah tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya seperti marsmallow yang terkena panas api. Rukia terjatuh ditempat tidur.

"Kenapa direktur melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya.

Ichigo mendekat lalu menunduk membelai wajah porselen Rukia menatap lurus dan jauh kedalam mata Rukia lalu mengambil salah satu tangan Rukia dan menjilat telapaknya, "Karena aku ingin memenjarakanmu dibawah naunganku. Karena AKU MEMBENCIMU!" jawab Ichigo dingin dan dia tidak main-main.

Rukia sakit. Tubuhnya sakit, matanya juga sakit hingga _liquid_ bening itu terjun bebas dari sudut-sudut manik ungunya. Hatinya sakit. Dia ingin istirahat. Dan seketika itu Rukia hilang kesadaran. Dia pingsan.

**_T_****to the ****_B_**** to the ****_C_**


	4. Continuation, 11 May 2013

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo saya cuma meminjam tokohnya **

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh)**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Genuine Vampire © _SheWonGirl_**

**(entar tolong bayangin Ichigonya berambut agak panjang, bukan yamg pas rambut cepak :D)**

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil bersurai raven bermanik ungu.

Seseorang yang dipanggil, yang ada dihadapannya itu masih terdiam bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak memandang gadis yang memanggilnya. Rukia bukan memandangi wajahnya melainkan melihat lutut seorang anak laki-laki-yang mungkin berumur 3 tahun lebih tua- yang duduk berjongkok di jalanan dekat sekolah dasarnya.

"Kau berdarah, sini biar aku obati. Kata _kaa-san _ku kalau tidak segera diobati bisa menyebabkan infeksi," ucap Rukia lagi. Dia sibuk membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak P3K yang ada didalam tas_ chappy _mungilnya.

Tanpa Rukia sadar laki-laki yang ingin diobatinya itu berdiri dan sudah melangkah meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia mencoba mengejarnya dan tangan kanan anak laki-laki itu dapat juga diraihnya, "Tunggu, biar aku obati."

Anak laki-laki itu mengibaskan tangannya kasar hingga tubuh Rukia terjatuh di aspal jalan. "Minggir kau, jangan urusi urusanku," jawab laki-laki itu kasar.

Seketika itu juga Rukia terbangun dari mimpinya. Keningnya dipenuhi bulir-bulir kecil hasil ulah keringatnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Masih sedikit bingung dengan mimpinya. Dia tidak ingat siapa anak laki-laki yang berada di alam lainnya itu. Entahlah, suara anak laki-laki di dalam mimpinya itu seperti tak asing lagi bagi telinganya, namun Rukia tak awas dengan bentuk wajah atau surai rambutnya. Rukia merasa kepalanya masih pusing tapi dia memaksa untuk bangun.

Kamar hotel berplat pintu 1321 itu sepi tapi gorden di jendela kaca itu sudah terbuka rapi. Rukia mengangkat tubuhnya menjauhi ranjang tidur lalu dia berjalan kearah samping, tepat di kaca kamar hotel itu. Memandang keluar bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi tapi ada satu pemandangan yang berhasil menangkap perhatiannya. Didekat teluk jauh sana ia melihat bianglala yang berubah ukuran. Rukia mengelap keringat menggunakan lengan kanannya, sehingga keringat itu menempel di baju mandinya.

Ia ingat, saat tadi malam dia pingsan, dia belum ganti baju. Ia kembali memandangi ranjang tidur itu. Tadi malam, ia mengetahui rahasia besar direkturnya dan juga satu fakta lagi bahwa direktur berambut jeruk busuk itu membenci dirinya. Tapi, di dekat bantal yang ada diranjang itu tergeletak sebuah sapu tangan. Berarti tadi malam, direktur itu sudah merawatnya. _Sial_, dia berhutang budi padanya. Dan dia harus membayarnya nanti jika tidak, dia akan terganggu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo datar, dia baru saja masuk ke kamar itu dan melihat Rukia berdiri didekat jendela.

"Baru saja direktur," jawab Rukia datar juga.

Mereka berdua hanya saling memandang. **Lama**. Bahkan yang terdengar hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar ctik… ctik… ctik… keras. Tapi selanjutnya pengisi suara diantara mereka adalah krrrruuuuuukkkkggg. Perut Rukia berbunyi nyaring. Rukia menunduk malu sambil memegangi perutnya sedang Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya perutmu kelaparan," ucap Ichigo datar.

"Hm… mungkin direktur," jawab Rukia tak kalah datar.

Ichigo tak langsung berkata lagi, dia malah berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia. Memang Rukia agak sedikit kaget juga direkturnya itu mendekat, tapi sejarak kemudian teryata Ichigo malah duduk di sofa yang ada disebelah jendela kaca besar itu. Rukia membuang muka lalu berbalik dan memandangikeluar bangunan lagi. Disana masih hening, tapi sepertinya direktur _vampire_ nya itu sedang melepas sepatu hitam berbahan kulit mahal itu. Rukia menyibakkan rambut diatas telinganya, berdo'a itu bisa mengurangi ketegangan tubuhnya. Tapi jangan harap itu bisa membantu, malahan Rukia merasa tubuhnya limbung lagi dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

'Jangan bilang aku punya tekanan darah rendah,' pikir Rukia.

"Direktur, terima kasih sudah merawatku tadi malam dan aku juga minta maaf, anda sudah membawaku kesini tetapi aku tidak membantumu sama sekali," ucap Rukia, dia memandang lurus direkturnya masih sibuk dengan kakinya.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Lalu, soal proyek pembangunan direktur?" tanya Rukia.

"Berjalan lancar, kau nanti tinggal membuat laporan pertanggung jawaban pemantauan proyek. Aku sudah membuatkan sedikit catatan," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah direktur, saya permisi dulu," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia datar dan Rukia segera berjalan melewatinya. Rukia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ichigo memakai _suripa _untuk meringankan kakinya. Lalu dia melepas dasinya sedikit kasar lalu membuang dasi itu kearah samping kanannya dan dasi itu terjatuh di pegangan sofa. Lalu Ichigo melepas jas yang dipakainya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada dasinya.

Ichigo berjalan kearah ranjang lalu duduk diatasnya. Ichigo mengangkat ganggang telepon dan memencet tombolnya, setelah hubungan itu tersambung, "Bawakan makanan ke kamar 1321," ucap Ichigo, "Yang banyak mengandung karbohidratnya," lanjutnya. Kemudian Ichigo melepas dua kancing kemejanya dan menggulung lengannya barulah dia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk itu.

Rukia masih memandangi leher bagian kirinya. Ia memajukan tangan kanannya lalu memegangi lehernya sendiri. Dibagian itu kemarin malam sang direktur menggigitnya tetapi sama seperti wanita berwarna tosca itu, Rukia juga tidak menemui bekas gigitan disana. Lehernya masih utuh.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Setengah jam, tiap Rukia pergi ke kamar mandi, atau memang itu sudah menjadi waktu keramat yang ia gunakan untuk mandi? Sebenarnya tidak, dia hanya memandangi dirinya didepan cermin selama 15 menit baru kemudian dia mandi dan langsung berganti baju. Rukia mengenakan kemeja ¾ lengan berwarna ungu muda dan menggunakan celana kulot berbahan spandex yang mengkerut dibagian akhir kakinya –berpita dibagian pinggangnya– dan berwarna ungu tua. Tak lupa ia mengucir rambutnya berbentuk ekor kuda dan menyisakan poninya lalu mengenakan kaca mata ber_frame_ kotaknya.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi ketika sang direkturnya itu sedang rebahan di atas ranjang. Bos nya itu terlihat lelah dan pucat. Rukia mendekat ke arahnya dan berdiri disamping ranjang bersprei hijau muda itu.

"Direktur, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, setelah istirahat aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo dengan mata tertutup.

"Baiklah, direktur silahkan istirahat," jawab Rukia, dia segera menuju sofa dan mengambil tas kerja Ichigo dan mengambil beberapa dokumen disitu.

"Makanlah dulu baru kerjakan tugasmu, ada di meja," ucap Ichigo lagi.

'Dia bisa baik juga,' pikir Rukia, lalu dia menyungging senyuman manisnya, "Baik direktur, arigatou."

Rukia melihat kearah jam dinding. Jam disana menunjukkan pukul 14.30 JST, bayangkan! Rukia sudah tidak sarapan dan sekarang telat makan, jika nee-_san_ nya tahu dia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena Rukia tidak menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik. Rukia menikmati makanan itu dengan cepat dan segera ia menyelesaikan tugas laporannya. Untung didalamnya sudah ada laporan dari pemborong berapa dana yang sudah dihabiskan, jika tidak Rukia lah yang akan bingung menghitungnya dari angka nol sampai jutaan yen.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Satu jam penuh yang Rukia gunakan untuk membuat laporan itu. Dan saat itu juga hp manisnya berbunyi, tanda dia mendapat telepon masuk. Tas mungilnya itu berada di meja dekat ranjang tidur, dan ia yakin direkturnya itu terganggu. Benar saja, saat Rukia berjalan menuju kesana, direktur orangenya itu sudah terbangun lalu duduk di ranjang.

Rukia menunduk sebelum dia mengambil telepon genggamnya, "Maaf direktur, membuatmu terbangun," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun dari tadi," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia membuka hp flipnya dan berjalan kedekat jendela untuk menjawab telepon nee-_san_ nya, "Nee-_san_, ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

Hisana menghidupkan aplikasi 3G yang ada di hpnya sehingga dengan jelas Rukia bisa melihatnya. "Sepertinya Grimmy sakit, Rukia. Kau bisa melihatnya kan? Kau biasanya membawanya ke dokter mana?" tanya Hisana.

Rukia mengelus layar hpnya, "Sepertinya ia nee-_san_, bawa saja Grimmy ke dokter Tamaguchi, alamatnya ada di laci meja kamarku, hati-hati nee-_san_," jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah, kau disana juga jaga dirimu, aku akan segera membawanya. Sepertinya Grimmy selalu begini kalau kau pergi dari rumah," jawab Hisana.

"Dasar anak manja, aku akan menutup teleponnya nee-_san_," ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah," jawab Hisana.

Hubungan telepon itupun terputus dan Rukia segera kembali pada pekerjaannya lagi. Ichigo yang terduduk diatas ranjang hanya memperhatikan sebentar lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Hari kedua saat mereka di Yokohama, Ichigo mengikut sertakan Rukia saat dirinya saat memantau proyek pembangunan, agar dia bisa mengecek sendiri apa laporan itu sudah baik dan benar secara nyata dan secara tidak terduga anak tertua dari keluarga Kurosaki mengunjungi mereka. Sekarang duo Kurosaki sedang berada di café hotel tempat Ichigo menginap – dan Rukia – ikut serta diantara mereka. Mereka bertiga duduk disebuah meja kotak yang berisi empat kursi. Rukia duduk didekat jendela kaca baru kemudian direkturnya, Ichigo.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Ichigo to the poin.

"Huh, dingin sekali. Kau itu kan adikku wajar aku menghampirimu, lagipula aku juga baru pulang dari Osaka jadi sekalian mampir," jawab si cowok berambut hitam itu, Kurosaki Kaien.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Baik aku akan pulang tapi sekalian membawa Kuchiki-_san_ tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaien lagi.

Rukia sedikit kaget, tapi dia sedikit menekan kekagetannya.

"Kau pergi sendiri kenapa mengajak dia pulang bersamamu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku kan tidak punya sekretaris _cute _seperti Kuchiki-_san_," jawab Kaien, lalu dia menatap Rukia. "Bagaimana rasanya bekerja pada adikku, Kuchiki-_san_?"

"Manager jangan bercanda, aku tidak cute," jawab Rukia, lalu dia memandang kearah Ichigo dan Ichigo balas memandangnya. Pandangan itu bisa diartikan oleh Rukia, 'Kenapa memandangku?' lalu Rukia memandang Kaien.

"Aa…. Untungnya anda bertanya manager, boleh aku jujur, adik anda ini menyebalkan dan sedikit jahat," jawab Rukia jujur dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Kau mau aku potong gajimu atau aku pecat," tanya Ichigo acuh. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah jauh, tidak memandang Rukia maupun Kaien.

"Dengar sendiri kan manager," tanya Rukia lalu dia tertawa renyah dan itu tidaklah terlalu keras.

Kaien hanya ikut tertawa, "Kalau begitu ganti jadi sekretarisku saja," goda Kaien.

"Kalau direktur mengizinkan aku akan dengan senang hati jadi sekretarismu, manager," jawab Rukia, dia menanggapi godaan Kaien.

"Terserah kalian," jawab Ichigo dingin, dia sudah berdiri dari kursi itu, "Aku mau ke kamarku," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini bersama Kuchiki-_san_, aku ingin berduaan dulu, tidak ditemani tidak apa kan?" tanya Kaien.

Ichigo hanya berlalu dari sana. Lalu Rukia membuka suara, "Sepertinya direktur marah, manager. Aku harus menyusulnya," jawab Rukia.

"Bagus kalau dia marah. Kau tidak mau minum kopi dulu bersamaku? Aku benar-benar serius soal ingin berduaan denganmu," ucap Kaien.

Rukia tersenyum manis ketika menjawab, "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya manager, jadi mungkin lain waktu, anda tahu kan kalau adik anda marah dia mungkin bisa sangat 'berbahaya', jawab Rukia. "Permisi manager," ucap Rukia sopan sebelum meninggalkan meja.

"Hnn… Ya ampun, ini benar-benar akan sulit, mungkin," ucap Kaien ketika Rukia sudah menjauh dari dirinya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Kurosaki Corp. sibuk seperti biasa. Jadwal-jadwal _meeting_ pun juga masih padat lebih dari biasanya. Sudah seminggu sejak yang terjadi di Yokohama, dan Kaien membenarkan perkataannya dengan perbuatan nyata. Kedua anak kembar Kurosaki sekarang agak jarang datang kesana untuk menghargai perkataan kakak rambut orange mereka. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah juga, hanya saja seseorang yang tidak diduga hadir ditengah-tengah Rukia lagi, dan dia menyukainya-mungkin. Pertemuan tak sengaja itu terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu ketika direkturnya-yang sebenarnya tidak diwajibkan hadir- mengadakan rapat dengan JFE Group, salah satu perusahaan advertising terkenal di Karakura yang sudah biasa menjadi mitra Kurosaki Corp.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Perintah Kaien? Bukankah cuma dengan dia dan Byakuya sudah cukup?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia ketika mereka di lorong kantor. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang ada di dekat ruangan Kaien. Rukia berjalan disamping kanan Ichigo tapi agak kebelakang.

"Tapi menurut manager hal ini juga harus dibicarakan dengan anda, direktur," jawab Rukia.

"Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. Merasa puas karena manager Kaien menyuruh direkturnya untuk ikut rapat dan Ichigo tidak akan bisa bermain-main dengan para wanitanya, untuk hari ini. hahahaha, ya. Karena jadwalnya hari ini padat, bahkan lebih padat dari biasanya. Jam kosongnya hanya jam ini, satu jam kedepan.

Kedua orang berbeda tinggi yang mencolok itu sudah sampai didepan ruang rapat. Ichigo membukanya dan akhirnya lah Rukia yang menutupnya. Ada tiga orang laki-laki yang sudah ada di sana, yang satu Kaien, satunya Byakuya dan satunya lagi berambut biru. Ichigo duduk dikursi rapat didekat Kaien dan hal selanjutnya Rukia duduk didekat Ichigo. Byakuya duduk disebelah pria utusan dari JFE Group. Hey, rambut biru. Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan meminta maaf," ucap Ichigo tegas kepada Kaien.

"Hey, walau kau direktur kalau kau telat kau harus meminta maaf," jawab Kaien.

Pria berambut biru yang sedang membaca berkas itu langsung tertarik melihat kearah mereka karena aksi yang dilakukan dua Kurosaki itu, dan detik selanjutnya saat pria itu melihat gadis disamping Ichigo dan Rukia juga melihat kea rah pria biru itu.

"Grimmy," ceplos Rukia.

"Chibi," ucap pria itu bersamaan dengan Rukia.

Perhatian ketiga orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu teralihkan kepada mereka yang baru saja membuka suara.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu, chibi kan mantan kekasih ku waktu SMA," jawab pria berambut biru itu.

"Grimmy, jangan …" ucap Rukia.

"Bisakah kita mulai rapatnya, aku tidak mau waktuku terbuang percuma," sela Ichigo.

Ucapan Ichigo itu mungkin memang biasa bagi Byakuya, Kaien dan Rukia. Mereka bertiga takut jika si pria rambut biru itu tersinggung, tetapi pria itu malah menanggapinya dengan gurauan. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, aku juga tidak sabar untuk berbincang dengan chibi," jawab pria biru itu yang terakhir diketahui bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Hampir satu setengah jam mereka berdebat tentang iklan yang akan dikerjakan oleh kedua perusahaan itu. Iklan itu tentu saja berhubungan dengan pembangunan apartement yang berlokasi di Yokohama. Ketika rapat itu selesai, si pria biru itu langsung mendekati Rukia.

"Direktur, aku membawa sekretarismu, lagipula sudah hampir jam makan siang," ucap rambut biru meminta izin.

Grimmjow menarik Rukia dari tempat duduknya. Rukia kewalahan karena dia harus memberesi dokumen yang ada di atas meja.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Grimmjow.

Rukia yang sudah selesai memberesi itu langsung menunduk hormat pada mereka semua sebelum meninggalkan ruang rapat itu. Si rambut biru sepertinya senang sekali bertemu dengan Rukia lagi. Bahkan dia membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa menutupnya kembali, jadi ketiga laki-laki yang lain bisa melihat perbuatan yang dilakukan pria rambut biru kepada Rukia. Pria rambut biru itu memeluk Rukia didepan pintu -agak menyamping sedikit.

"Apa kau tidak kangen padaku? Balas pelukanku chibi," ucap Grimmjow ketika ia memeluk Rukia.

Rukia lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Grimmjow, "Tentu saja biru aku kangen padamu, saking kau berubah menjadi lebih tampan, aku sedikit tidak mengenalimu," jawab Rukia.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah chibi, hanya dadamu yang bertambah besar," ucap Grimmjow lagi.

Rukia mencubit punggung Grimmjow, "Berhenti menyebutku chibi dan jangan bersikap seperti pevert," ucap Rukia.

"Baik nona, aku mengerti, jadi hentikan cubitanmu!" ucap Grimmjow.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dulu," jawab Rukia.

Kaien dan Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celotehan mereka yang terdengar sampai dalam ruangan, sedang Ichigo malah sepertinya enggan keluar dari ruang rapat itu.

"Senangnya jadi Jaegerjaquez-_san_, walau sudah mantan Kuchiki-_san_ sepertinya masih sanget menyukainya," ucap Kaien. "Kau mengenalnya Byakuya-_san_?" lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya aku belum sempat mengenalnya tapi aku pernah melihat fotonya di album kelulusan Rukia, makanya tadi aku seperti sudah pernah melihatnya," jawab Byakuya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Kantin kan? Belikan aku es krim kalau begitu," ucap Rukia.

"Kau itu, makanya tidak bisa tumbuh, makananmu hanya es krim. Baiklah, aku traktir," jawab Grimmjow.

Suara-suara bising yang mereka berdua ciptakan sudah hilang dari luar ruang rapat itu. Tetapi mereka bertiga belum keluar juga dari situ.

"Byakuya-_san , _kau mau ke kantin?"

"Iya, aku mau menyusul mereka juga," jawab Byakuya.

"Tidak rela kalau adik manismu itu diambil Jaegerjaquez-_san_ ya?" tanya Kaien.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, aku hanya mau membeli roti," ucap Byakuya.

"Kau tidak kembali Ichigo?" tanya Kaien.

Si direktur rambut orange itu hanya melihat sekilas kearah Kaien, lalu dia dia bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dia anak baik hanya sedikit tertutup," jawab Kaien riang.

"Jawabanmu salah, Kaien," ucap Byakuya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Hey, kalian berdua jangan sok romantis-romanrisan didepanku," ucap Kaien ketika dia duduk didepan Rukia dan Grimmjow. Mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah bangku kantin perusahaan. Byakuya sudah kembali lagi, mungkin keruangannya setelah dia membeli roti isi kacang di kantin.

"Aku memang pria romantis, apa anda cemburu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki -_san_ itu kan incaranku,"

"Siapa yang Kuchiki, kau sudah berubah nama ya, Fujihara? Kau menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Grimmjow seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaien.

"Nee-_san_ku yang menikah, pria yang ada disampingmu tadi kakak iparku, aku berganti nama karena Jii-_sama _ menginginkannya, jadi aku tidak menolak," jawab Rukia.

"Tentu tidak bisa Kurosaki-_san,_ Rukia kan pacarku,"

"Mantan pacar," tandas Kaien.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua tolong hentikan. Jam makan siang sudah habis, maaf aku harus segera kembali," ucap Rukia.

Rukia berdiri dari sana dan Grimmjow ataupun Kaien tidak menghentikannya. Dan Rukia benar-benar pergi dari kantin itu.

"Rukia mode kerja, dia imut sekali. Bahkan tadi aku juga hampir tidak mengenalinya," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kau ingin kembali padanya?" tanya Kaien.

"Huh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sudah ku katakana dia incaranku, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua pacaran lagi," ucap Kaien.

Tiba-tiba Hp Kaien berbunyi dan iapun segera mengangkatnya, "Maaf Jaegerjaquez-_san_, aku permisi dulu," ucap Kaien dan dia lalu kembali lagi berbincang dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

Saat Grimmjow memberesi barangnya, sepertinya dia melihat dokumen yang tak sengaja tertinggal oleh Rukia. Segera saja dia menyusul Rukia ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai 7 di perusahaan itu.

"Sepertinya parfummu berbeda hari ini," ucap Ichigo yang sudah duduk di kursi empuknya. Rukia berdiri disampingnya, dia menyerahkan beberapa dokumen untuk ditandatangani dan diperiksa oleh Ichigo.

Rukia terlihat berpikir, "Tidak direktur. Parfumku masih aroma strawberry, mungkin karena tadi aku di peluk Grimmy, jadi sedikit tercampur," jawab Rukia.

Grimmjow sudah berada di ruangan Rukia. Dia menerobos masuk karena dari tadi diketuknya pintu itu tidak ada jawaban. Rukia tidak ada disana dan Grimmjow melihat diruangan itu ada pintu lain, 'mungkin itu ruangan direkturnya tadi,' pikirnya.

Grimmjow mendekat kearah pintu itu, dari sana ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam karena pintu itu ada bagian kacanya.

Ichigo menarik Rukia ke arahnya, amber Ichigo menatap serius ke mata amethyst Rukia. "Jangan biarkan bau pria lain menempel ditubuhmu, aku tidak suka," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia masih sedikit bingung, belum mengerti maksud Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo sudah menarik dagu Rukia mendekat ke wajah mulus Ichigo. Pria itu menciumnya, dan Rukia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ciuman itu terasa lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Rukia ingin pria itu melepaskan dirinya dan juga bibirnya tapi Ichigo tidak membiarkannya bahkan dirinya lebih memperdalam ciuman itu dan adegan direktur – sekretaris itu terekam sepenuhnya oleh Grimmjow di balik pintu kaca.

**_T _****to the ****_B _****to the ****_C_**

**Gimana mina-san, mohon reviewnya dong,**

**Seperti janjiku lho ya ini Grimmy ama Kaien udah ada, tp engga tau itu adegan seru apa engga -_-, pokoknya mohon review, minta saran :D**


	5. What Will Happen? 17 July 2013

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo saya cuma meminjam tokohnya **

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh)**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Genuine Vampire © _SheWonGirl_**

**(entar tolong bayangin Ichigonya berambut agak panjang, bukan yamg pas rambut cepak :D)**

* * *

**Minna, ini mungkin bakalan jadi fic terakhirku sebelum diriku hiatus (mungkin, soalnya bisa aja aku akan upload yg I'm Your Target dulu sebelum hiatus) soalnya bakalan sibuk ama real life dulu, apalagi sifa kaga punya laptop buat ngetik, walo banyak warnet tapi blum tentu waktunya yang ada.**

**Jadi tolong tungguin sifa comeback ya, Terima kasih sudah support saya, review + koment yang membangun buat fic saya juga follow + favorite-in fic saya T_T**

**Juga balasan review ada di bawah (_ _) #bow**

* * *

**_Chapter V_**

Rukia segera mendorong Ichigo agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kursi direktur itu beroda sehingga Ichigo memang menjauh dari Rukia. Lipstik yang menempel dibibir mungil Rukia itu agak berantakan karena ulah Ichigo, lalu dengan segera Rukia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Direktur, bisakah anda menghentikan sikap-sikap konyol anda kepadaku?" tanya Rukia ia menahan marah.

"Sikap konyol?" tanya Ichigo, ia menyunggingkan smirk di bibirnya, "Kau itu propertyku, aku bebas melakukan sesuatu padamu," jawab Ichigo, ambernya berkilat senang.

"Property?" tanya Rukia, volume suaranya membesar, "Aku seorang wanita bernama Kuchiki Rukia! Lalu, jika direktur memintaku telanjang sekalipun, aku juga harus menurutinya?" tanya Rukia, nafasnya memburu karena marah, "Apa anda kira aku tidak punya harga diri?"

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia, dia berhenti tepat dihadapan Rukia dan dengan sinis Ichigo berkata padanya tetapi sinisan itu lebih tepatnya disebut kalimat perendahan, "Berapa hargamu? Aku pasti mampu membelimu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia menahan amarahnya, dia sedikit menggigit bibir tipisnya, "Sudah kewajibanku, aku menghormati anda sebagai atasanku dan sudah menjadi hakku, anda memperlakukanku dengan sopan, Direktur," jawab Rukia, ia kembali ke mode kerjanya.

Ichigo menarik bibirnya kesamping lagi, ia melakukan smirk yang kedua kali. Rukia masih memandangnya lurus, tanpa spasi tanpa arti. Lalu dengan segera Rukia memberi hormat pada Ichigo dengan sikap tenang dan mengambil dokumen yang ada diatas meja, "Permisi direktur," itulah kata terakhirnya sebelum Rukia meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo yang bercat putih itu.

Dengan kasar Ichigo mengendurkan dasinya, mata ambernya berkilat marah, "Wanita brengsek," umpat Ichigo.

Detik selanjutnya, Ichigo mengangkat ganggang telepon dimejanya dan memencet tombol sesukanya. Walau dia menekannya secara random, teleponitu tetap tersambung ke seseorang diseberang sana. Ichigo menghubungi salah satu wanitanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu, sekarang!" ucapnya dingin. Belum sempat wanitanya diseberang sana itu menjawab, Ichigo sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan kasar. Segera Ichigo mengambil mantel dan memakainya, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku keluar, batalkan meetingku hari ini," ucap Ichigo tanpa memandang Rukia. Rukia memberi hormat mengerti. Sebelum Rukia sempat menjawab Ichigo, pria bersurai orange itu sudah berjalan lagi menuju pintu keluar.

"Dia badmood? Kenapa dia susah sekali dimengerti sih?" tanya Rukia kesal.

Dari dalam tas mungilnya tiba-tiba hp flip ungu berbandul chappy nya bergetar, pertanda dia mendapat email baru. Segera Rukia duduk kembali dan mengecek tas dan mengambil hpnya, ia membuka isi email itu.

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Dokumen_

_Sepertinya secara tak sengaja (atau kau memang mengundang perhatianku) meninggalkan dokumen bawaanmu. Aku letakkan dimejamu, map warna hijau jika kau lupa :D_

_PS: aku kangen sekali berkirim e-mail seperti ini padamu hehe J untung e-mailmu tak berganti._

Seketika Rukia membeku. Seingatnya, jika ada dokumen yang ia tinggalkan – apalagi yang menemukan Grimmy – berarti kejadian di ruang direktur dilihat oleh dirinya? Dia e-mail padaku baru saja kan? Bagaimana ini?

Segera saja Rukia membalas e-mail dari Grimmjow.

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re :Dokumen_

_Kapan kau ke ruanganku? Kau tidak melihatku?_

Rukia memencet tombol reply dan tak lama kemudian balasan masuk ke ponselnya lagi.

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re:Re: Dokumen_

_Hey, aku mengirim pesan panjang penuh cinta tapi kau hanya membalas singkat seperti ini? :*_

'Grimmy bodoh ini menyebalkan', pikir Rukia

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Re:Re:Re:Dokumen_

_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat balas yang benar! - -"_

* * *

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Balasan_

_Aku tidak melihat kau ada di ruanganmu jadi aku tinggalkan diatas meja, apa dokumennya hilang? O_O_

* * *

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re: Balasan_

_Tidak hilang, terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya padaku ._._

* * *

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re:Re: Balasan_

_Lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi, kau bisa dimarahi bos orange mu =D_

* * *

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re:Re:Re: Balasan_

_Kau yang menyebabkan aku ceroboh. Aku tak takut padanya!_

* * *

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject: Orange_

_Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau yakin, tak takut padanya?_

* * *

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject:Re:Orange_

_Kenapa kau membahas dia, bukan kita? -_-_

* * *

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject: Re:Re: Orange_

_Wow. Kau ingin membahas kita?_

* * *

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re: Orange_

_Bukan, maksudku kau atau aku? Ah, ini menyebalkan, terdengar seperti aku mengharap kau jadi pacarku, tentang kau saja._

* * *

_From : grimmy_blue docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject: Kita_

_Hahaha, kau lucu :3_

* * *

_From : chibi ruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject:Re: Kita_

_Haha, kau menyebalkan =="_

* * *

Rukia bersumpah hari ini dia tidak akan membalas e-mail dari Grimmjow lagi. Selalu saja seperti ini, e-mail darinya selalu saja memojokkan Rukia.

'Ini namanya bullying abstrak,' keluh Rukia.

Segera Rukia mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membatalkan rapat penting yang sudah didepan mata dan tak ada _privacy time_ lagi baginya. Padahal kolega yang satu ini begitu berarti bahkan sudah menjadi kaki tangan Kurosaki corp dan si rambut orange itu membatalkannya begitu saja. Benar-benar membuat pekerjaan Rukia tidak efisien!

**_SheWonGirl_**

Waktu Ichigo keluar dia memang sedang badmood dan hari sudah menjelang sore. Dia pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani sopir pribadinya. Ichigo mengendarai mobilnya dan melaju, menuju salah satu butik Regenbogen (Pelangi dalam bahasa Jerman) yang begitu terkenal di Kota Karakura. Ichigo hanya memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan tak lama kemudian wanitanya itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Ichigo.

"Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dan menjemputku sendiri? Kemana supirmu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku membuangnya," jawab Ichigo dingin, ia mulai menstater mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Sepertinya tuan Kurosaki sedang badmood ya?" goda wanita itu, tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh.

Ichigo masih memandangi jalan, "Diamlah," ucap Ichigo dingin lagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum, dia hafal jika memang Ichigo sedang badmood beginilah dia, lalu wanita itu menjawab,"Baiklah."

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu hotel yang rencananya saat ini akan dia gunakan untuk bermalam. Dengan cepat Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dan wanitanya segera menyusul. Perlu diketahui, Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun kecuali dirinya dan sopirnya untuk mengendarai mobilnya, ya walau yang ia gunakan saat ini hanya mobil Porsche. Wanita itu menggelanyutkan tangannya dilengan Ichigo dan mereka segera masuk ke lobby hotel, menuju resepsionis dan memesan kamar. Sedang ditempat yang sama, si rambut biru yang abru saja keluar dari lift tanpa sengaja melihat Ichigo dan wanitanya – yang terlihat mesra, walau Ichigo tak memandang wanitanya dan memakai kacamata hitam – sedang berjalan menuju lift. Ichigo masuk di lift tanpa sempat memperhatikan Grimmjow, kemudian Grimmjow kembali masuk ke dalam lift dan segera merogoh ponsel Do Co Mo yang ada didalam saku jasnya dan memencet nomor Rukia, dia meneleponnya.

"Ya, ada apa Grimm?" tanya Rukia dari seberang, "Aku sedang sibuk, kalau tidak penting aku akan menutupnya."

"Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan direkturmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

Rukia yang berada diseberang sana kaget, untung saja Rukia langsung menetralisir suara dan menenangkan tubuhnya,"Tentu saja tidak Grimm, kau ini bicara apa? Apa menurutmu aku ini tipenya?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, kau bukan tipenya," jawab Grimmjow, lalu dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Rukia terkejut, memandangi bingung ponselnya, 'Apa Grimmjow melihatku dicium oleh direktur?' pikirnya.

Sesaat setelah Grimmjow menutup teleponnya, pintu lift terbuka. Ia menampakkan Grimmjow yang keluar dari sana. Grimmjow berada di lantai 10 hotel itu, didepannya Ichigo masih berjalan dengan wanitanya kemudian Grimmjow memanggilnya.

"Direktur Kurosaki," ucap Grimmjow.

Ichigo dan wanitanya segera menoleh mendapati dirinya yang dipanggil dengan suara keras. Grimmjow berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, kau," ucap Ichigo pendek.

Grimmjow sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Ichigo, Ichigo segera memberikan kunci kamar hotel itu pada wanitanya dan berucap, "Kau duluanlah."

Wanitanya segera menerima kunci itu dan menjawab, "Oke." Dan dia berlalu begitu saja dari pandangan si rambut orange dan rambut biru.

"Ada apa?" ucap Ichigo datar.

"Dia, wanitamu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Memang kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Ichigo. Pertanyaan itu berbalik ke Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mendekat pada Ichigo, menepuk dada Ichigo kemudian seperti membersihkan sesuatu dari kemeja Ichigo. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo, "Aku hanya meminta, jangan mempermainkan Rukiaku karena _elleest mon sauveur*_." Grimmjow serius, terlihat dari matanya.

Ichigo menepis tangan Grimmjow, "Bisa kau jauhkan wajahmu?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Ah ya," jawab Grimmjow lalu dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, seperti adegan komik yaoi yang muncul didunia nyata?" tanya Grimmjow, suaranya sudah tak mengancam seperti tadi.

"Kuchiki itu milikku jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya," jawab Ichigo.

"Milikmu karena dia bawahanmu? Childish sekali jawabanmu, bung, kau tahu dia itu karyawan yang bertanggung jawab dan kau memanfaatkannya?" jawab Grimmjow, suaranya berganti lagi.

"Itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku," jawab Ichigo acuh.

"Oh baiklah, bahkan direkturnya sendiri terpesona pada keluguan Rukia, kau tahu? Bahkan dia belum pernah merasakan manisnya ciuman pertama. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu direktur, aku harap saat kita bertemu lagi aku bisa mentraktirmu minum kopi," ucap Grimmjow. Ia tersenyum, sungguh senyuman tulus.

"Kau _simple minded_ sekali," cemooh Ichigo.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan punya banyak musuh," jawab Grimmjow, "Maaf membuat wanitamu menunggu dirimu, ja na Direktur Kurosaki," ucap Grimmjow, dia tersenyum senang baru kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo melepas kaca matanya kasar dan membantingnya ke lantai lalu dia meninggalkan koridor hotel dan menuju ke kamarnya. Brengsek, dirinya tambah badmood.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu Rukia bangun dan kejadian saat dia baru bekerja 2 hari untuk Ichigo terulang kembali. Dia dilema antara berangkat dan tidak, mengingat kemungkinan hari ini direktur senjanya itu masih marah dan juga kemungkinan bertemu Grimmjow yang sepertinya dia memang tahu kejadian siang kemarin di ruangan Ichigo. Grimmjow, sigh... mengingat nama itu bisa membuat dirinya ber-sigh berkali-kali dalam beberapa menit.

"Grimmy, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rukia ia menghadap samping, bertanya pada kucing berkulit belangnya itu, namanya memang Grimmy seperti nama panggilannya pada Grimmjow. Oh dan satu hal lagi, kucing itu memang pemberian Grimmjow sebelum Grimm pergi ke Perancis.

Kucing mungilnya itu hanya menjawab, "Meeoooww...," seakan dia mengerti rasa gelisah majikannya.

Rukia tersenyum, dia harus optimis. Tidak boleh galau seperti ini, benarkan? Baiklah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk dia berdiri sendirian dikamar melamun tak jelas sambil memandangi langit biru dari berandanya, dia harus bersiap-siap berangkat bekerja karena boss senja nya pasti tidak mentolelir dirinya. Jika Rukia mengingat Ichigo bisa ada waktunya dia tertawa ada juga waktunya dia marah, benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sesampainya Rukia di kantor, Ichigo belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya hingga jam 10 JST. Sampai di kantor pun Ichigo langsung berjalan cepat ke dalam ruangannya sendiri. Rukia langsung mengejarnya masuk. Ichigo memandang keluar jendela.

"Direktur, mau aku siapkan kopi?" tanya Rukia.

"Ini tak lagi pagi Kuchiki," jawab Ichigo datar. Lalu dia memutar kursinya, menghadap Rukia.

"Lalu direktur mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

'Wanita ini memang tidak pernah berubah,' pikir Ichigo.

"Bisa kau mendekat kemari?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menurut, dia mendekat kearah Ichigo, "Direktur tak akan lagi menciumku kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu masalahku jika aku akan menciummu atau tidak," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit melongo, tidak seperti biasanya si orange itu menggoda dirinya.

"Hei, kau itu bawahanku, seharusnya kau menuruti perintahku dan membuatku nyaman jadi atasanmu," ucap Ichigo lagi.

Rukia melongo lebih lebar, si orange menganggapnya bukan sebagai barang lagi. Oke sekarang Rukia lebih mendekat.

"Duduklah disini," perintah Ichigo, ia menunjuk ke arah pangkuannya.

Rukia juga menjadi labil dan berucap, "Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana direktur, seharusnya anda juga mengetahui posisiku," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo tak menunggu lagi. Dia menarik Rukia menuju dirinya, tentu saja Rukia tepat duduk di pangkuan Ichigo. "Aku pria bebas, apapun yang aku lakukan apa harus orang-orang mengkritiknya?" tanya Ichigo.

Perasaan Rukia menjadi tak tenang, sepertinya dirinya dulu pernah mengalami sensasi seperti ini. Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo, amber Ichigo tak seperti biasanya yang terlihat begitu hangat.

'Jeruk busuk ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak,' pikir Rukia.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Tapi dengan segera Rukia menutupi bibirnya dan tak disangka Ichigo ber-smirk lagi lalu dia menuju daun telinga Rukia dan menjilat ujungnya. Rukia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya tapi wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Setelah itu Ichigo membangunkannya dan dia sendiri bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku bisa melihat point of view darinya, ternyata menggodamu benar-benar menyenangkan, dari dulu sampai sekarang," ucap Ichigo. Ia mengambil jasnya yang ia letakkan di kursi direkturnya. Rukia masih berfikir maksud Ichigo dari dulu sampai sekarang itu apa.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, "Jangan bilang kau ingin melanjutkannya Kuchiki," ucap Ichigo.

Mendadak muka Rukia memerah. Ichigo membuka suara lagi, "I hit it right at the bullseye, Kuchiki, ikut aku rapat," ucap Ichigo datar.

'KUSO,' teriak Rukia di pikirannya, 'Sarapannya pagi ini sebenarnya apa, hah!'

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah duduk di mobil lamborghini hijau Ichigo. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju perusahaan si rambut biru, mengawasi proses pembuatan iklan untuk mall terbaru milik perusaan Ichigo. Tension di mobil Ichigo begitu datar, tidak ada kata-kata keluar dari mulut masing-masing dari mereka.

Sesampainya disana mereka langsung menuju lokasi syuting iklan. Grimmjow sudah bersiap menunggui mereka, mengetahui Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh pandangan matanya, Grimmjow menyungging senyuman sinis.

"Aku akan mendapatkan tontonan menarik dari kalian berdua, bersiaplah," ucap Grimmjow.

**_SheWonGirl_**

*Dia penyelamatku dalam bahasa Perancis

* * *

**Keiko Eni Naomi :** ini ntar bakalan harem beneran kkkk~

**Sakura yuki :** kkk~ mami, udah pernah diskusiin sama kamu mi :D

**Izumi Kagawa :** benci ama rukianya ntaran ya ada di chapter depan2 nya say :D

**Naruzea Aichi : **Nyosor-nyosor kan suka :3

**Azura Kuchiki** : Hahaha, q lupa deh kayaknya q udah pernah balas PM kamu say :D next chap baru ketahuan :3

**Ojou rizky** : hahaha, derita dalam cinta XD

Wishi nara : kkkk~ bolehlah say :p

**Kyouya x Cloud :** kkkk~ sipp sipp, ntar bakalan ada lagi yg rebutin Rukianya, tunggu saja kisah selanjutnya xD

**Life's really hard :** Oke say :D

**Shinigami teru chan :** Q kayaknya juga udah pernah bales pm kamu ya xD

**KittyLuvBunny :** beda, Grimmy atas Kucing, Grimmy bawah nya manusia xD okey say :D

**Darries :** Salam kenal kembali :D soal keluargannya ntar nyosor dibelakangnya ya :3

**Raracchi :** haha, salam kenal say :D hahahaha, biasa lagi rada error authornya xD, ya semoga part ini suka kkkk~ Kalo kamu suka kejutan, ntar tak kejutin terus ya :D

**Fuuchi :** Dia kan Anak baru gede xD makasih say :D

**Hiyoshi Hyun :** kkk~ ganbatte buat kamu juga say :D

**Amexki Chan :** kkk~ makasi mexki chan XD deg degannya gimana xd

**Death Room q lgn :** Ini kepanjangan nama kamu apa say xD, makasih say baca terus fic ku ya klo gitu :3. Oh iya sekarang lebih milih rata kiri aja deh, klo centre ga bisa soalnya, uda pngaturan dari FFn nya say, makasi sarannya say :D

**Pintri :** Makasi saeng, gregetnya ntaran pas klo ada konflik antara lelaki kkkk~

**Rurukichi :** Makasih say, iya nih pas rada error soalnya :D

Wah klo chap yg ini mgkin akan 10 an tp klo yg lain ga nyampe segitu kok :D, Makasih sarannya ya

**Xiah Juli :** Entaran say, tak revealin chap depan :D , sama-sama :3

**Rinko :** kkk~ kita udah temenan ya say u,u engga suka bikin fic yang bikin pusing kepala apalagi bikin readernya marah ama salah satu pemerannya kkk~ q sendiri lebih suka ngangkat tema comedy romance soalnya say :D makasi ya reviewnya :3

**Heti :** eon, kkk biasa ABG eon, labil xD

**Kiki Ryu :** hahaha, ini update, dibaca yah :D


End file.
